Sé mi musa
by Soulez
Summary: Sinopsis: Un grupo de amigos se reencuentran luego de años sin tener contacto entre ellos. Lo que no esperan es que esto conlleva desastrosos acontecimientos para ellos y alrededores.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Se mi musa

 **Emparejamientos:** AkaBoku / KurooAka / KurooKen / AkaKen.

 **Sinopsis:** Un grupo de amigos se reencuentran luego de años sin tener contacto entre ellos. Lo que no esperan es que esto conlleva desastrosos acontecimientos para ellos y alrededores.

 **Autor:** _T'rissAvin_

 **Disclamer:** HQ! Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Haruichi Furudate, yo sólo tuve la idea(?)

 **NA:** _Es mi primer fanfic publicado. Ya había escrito uno años atrás pero quedó en el olvido, realmente espero que este con "se mi musa" no ocurra lo mismo.  
Antes de invitarlos a leer, quiero agradecer a Avi por ayudarme en las correcciones. A Marie (Miffmelon) por ayudarme con el nombre para la banda y a Yaritza por leer la primera prueba de este fic. Gracias a las tres 3  
_Ahora, sin más, espero que les guste este primer capitulo.

* * *

 **Capitulo I**

 **—**

 **—**

 **—**

 **—**

Nunca estaba realmente lleno el lugar pero tampoco era para decir que la clientela era mala, podían tener alrededor de treinta minutos en los cuales no había gente nueva pidiendo algo del menú ya sea tomar un café o una cerveza fría. Sin embargo, todo eso era los días de semana, los viernes por la noche, y sábados y domingos se llenaba de público para ir a escuchar a "Amphetamine" que siendo una banda integrada por cinco chicos no hace más de un año y medio les estaba yendo bastante bien. Tocaban en diferentes sitios y así lograr esparcir aún más su nombre y música tocando también algunos cover's de bandas famosas y algunas no tanto pero que sus canciones trascienden en el tiempo pese a no saberse sus autores.  
El bar tendía a ser más ruidoso, chistes varios se podían oír, el aire era un poco cargado por el humo de los cigarrillos quemados por consumidores habituales de aquellas varillas de tabaco y nicotina.  
Sobre el escenario, que no era muy alto pero lo suficiente para que la banda se pudiese verse bien, estaban los instrumentos ya instalados y listos para ser tocados por cada miembro respectivamente. Los cinco chicos subieron al escenario siendo recibidos por aplausos del público, cada uno tomó su arma musical pero antes de dar comienzo el líder de la banda y segundo guitarrista se acercó al micrófono para dar gracias por el recibimiento y esperando que las siguientes canciones fuesen de su total agrado. Los aplausos volvieron a hacerse sentir en el bar mientras el segundo guitarrista dejaba libre el micrófono al vocalista de cabellos negros y rebeldes. Comenzaron con un cover sencillo de una canción conocida, "Whiskey in the jar" de Thin Lizzi y así dar rienda suelta a más canciones.

De pronto tuvo una aparición ante sus ojos, aquella delgada figura había captado su total atención, debía lograr llamar su atención con lo mejor que sabía hacer, destacar en el escenario, después de todo, es la guitarra principal y así como muchas muchachas corean su nombre ¿por qué él sería la excepción? Como fuese, brillaría como nunca antes.  
Mientras Kuroo se encargaba de dar vida a las letras de las canciones, Bokuto Koutarou demostraba su gran talento con la guitarra. Sus dedos se movían con una soltura grácil dando una imagen de que tocar guitarra es la cosa más fácil del mundo.  
Tocaron tres canciones propias y para finalizar un tributo a Led Zeppelin con Starway to heaven. Al finalizar un mar de vítores, unas que otras zapateadas contra el suelo y golpes sobre las mesas, inundaron por completo el pequeño bar.

— ¡Bro! ¡Estuviste increíble! ¿Viste cuántas gatitas tenían los ojos sobre ti? —una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en los delgados labios del vocalista de la banda, Tetsurou Kuroo.  
El pelinegro vestía unos pantalones negros acompañado de una playera roja y bototos negros, sabía muy bien que su amigo vio a alguien entre el público que atrajo su total atención pero para su mala fortuna lo logró identificar a la suertuda… o suertudo.

—Lo sé, Bro ¡Estuve genial! ¡Hey, hey, hey! Mientras más tiempo logremos estar así ¡Más rápido podremos ser famosos! —enérgicamente Bokuto alzó su mano que, aun sostenía su guitarra con ella. No dejaba de moverla arriba y abajo, como si de un trofeo se tratara —Incluso podremos viajar por todo Japón. O mejor aún ¡Por todo el mundo! —esto sólo hizo que su mejor amigo se uniese a sus gritos de felicidad antes tal victoria.  
Llevaban un mes tocando en diferentes bares cada semana y este era la cuarta semana y, así como en los demás lugares, han logrado tener buena acogida con el público, causando que el dueño pida que estén por más tiempo tocando en el lugar.

— ¡Tranquilízate, Bokuto! ¡O nos echaran nuevamente por hacer tanto escándalo! —Akinori Konoha, el baterista, siempre estaba haciendo lo posible por mantener a raya las acciones del primer guitarrista que, pese a los buenos resultados que han tenido, Koutarou ocasiona que les reten por el comportamiento de este o los echan del lugar —Mejor vayamos a tomar algo a la barra. Tengo mucha sed —mientras guardaba sus baquetas en su bolso que mantenía tras de él al momento de tocar, dio una mirada de advertencia al dúo que lo miraba con una sonrisa, para luego acercarse a pedir una cerveza.

—Ahora que estamos solos. Escúpelo. Sé que viste algo o, mejor dicho, alguien entre el público que te interesó —como siempre el de cabellos alborotados simplemente iba al grano. Estaba lo suficientemente interesado en saber quién sería aquella persona.

—Fue como una aparición. Levanté la mirada al público y lo vi. Fue por unos segundos antes de que se perdiese entre la gente. —Dejó su guitarra roja carmesí con franjas negras como las de un tigre que la cruzaban dentro de su estuche. Era tan importante como su banda y su vida. Puede que hasta más importante que su vida.

— ¿Recuerdas cómo era? Eso ayudaría a que pudiésemos buscarle —dejó su micrófono en su lugar mientras escuchaba al de cabellos bicolor.

—Más o menos. Fue muy rápido todo… ¡Ah! —rascó su cabeza en un movimiento brusco y casi desesperado. Debía calmarse antes de que perdiera la compostura y saliese a buscar a aquella persona. Kuroo le indicó con su pulgar para que fuesen pronto con los demás a la barra y así ellos podrían conversar más tranquilos.

Los cinco miembros compartían en la barra del bar, bromas iban y venían de un lado a otras, bromas sencillas como de doble sentido. Su bajista era el único que no solía compartir de ese modo con ellos y es que Kenma siempre prefería mantener su atención en la pantalla de su consola portátil mientras jugaba a algún juego.  
Ocasionalmente, algunas personas se les acercaban a pedir fotos con ellos como también algunas personas que ya los habían oído en otros lugares, les pedían un autógrafo. Esto sólo aumentaba el ego –ya bastante grande- de Bokuto. Pero a decir verdad, el más solicitado siempre era Kuroo lo que causaba que Konoha siempre le reclamara un tanto celoso, Yaku acompañaba en sus quejas a Konoha, aunque Yaku no exageraba tanto como el baterista.

Pasaron dos horas entre risas, más quejas de Konoha por la insistencia de muchas chicas de querer sacarse fotos con Kuroo o Bokuto. En ello, Koutarou se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al baño, desde la mañana que no iba y ahora le urgía. Una vez terminó de hacer lo suyo, salió de uno de los cubículos para dirigirse a los lavabos y lavar sus manos, por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo lo vio. En todo este tiempo en que había estado compartiendo con sus amigos, no había visto a aquella figura cautivadora de entre el público. Y a decir verdad, de más cerca mejoraba aún más. A un metro de distancia estaba el chico.

Se giró para verle mejor y, por el reflejo en el espejo que tenían enfrente, Bokuto pudo ver que el contrario tenía sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, claramente llevaba llorando un buen rato allí. Solo.

— Hey ¿Estás bien? — *Imbécil, claro que no lo está ¿no ves que está llorando?* pensó luego de escucharse — ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte? —No se atrevía a acercarse pese a querer hacerlo con todo su cuerpo. Lo miraba con curiosidad, deseaba saber qué fue lo que causó este estado en él. Aun que, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que vio los ojos color cian oscuros del chico, causando un contraste armonioso entre su cabello azabache y piel blanca.  
Su mano derecha estaba posada con suavidad sobre la mejilla izquierda del pelinegro, mover su cuerpo ahora, que era consciente de lo que ya había hecho por impulso, era tarea difícil. El rostro del contrario intentaba tener un gesto tranquilo e imperturbable, sin embargo, sus ojos, esos bellos ojos almendrados demostraban una tormenta descomunal que estaba ocasionando estragos en su interior.

El pelinegro se le quedó mirando detenidamente, -para Bokuto fue eterno, perdiéndose entre sus ojos- miró hacía un lado tragando con dificultan el nudo que luchaba por mantenerse firme en su garganta. Abrió la boca para decir algo, en vez de eso, sólo consiguió que un hilillo inaudible saliese por su boca. Sin esperar un permiso, sus lágrimas brotaron y cayendo por sus mejillas el pelinegro comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, frente a un total extraño que lo miraba con lástima. Que frustrante.

Al ver esto Bokuto se asustó pensando que había hecho algo mal, pero notó un poco de presión sobre su brazo derecho, dirigió la mirada a aquella extremidad y vio cómo el contrario se aferraba con fuerza a la manga de su sudadera. Comprendió que no era el causante de que llorase ahora, sino que él estaba dejándose llevar por él, un extraño. Pasó sus brazos rodeando los hombros del chico apretándolo con gesto protector.

No tiene claro cuánto tiempo estuvieron en aquella posición, sólo podía pensar en lo suave de su cabello. Le hacía querer posar su rostro en él y dormir. Diablos, ciertamente este chico captó su atención cuando lo vio entre la gente allá afuera, pero ahora, ahora lo quería sólo para él.  
Bien, esto es muy egoísta de su parte pero ¡Demonios! Tiene que apelar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volver a hacer algo impulsivo como hace unos minutos –u horas, no sabe- atrás.  
Respiró hondo y soltó suavemente mientras su aliento chocaba suave y liso contra los cabellos desordenados del contrario. Ahora su mente recordó que lo tenía entre sus brazos, sintiendo como se contraían sus músculos en cada sollozo ahogado. Luego de unos minutos, el pelinegro fue ralentizando su respiración, ahora sólo se oía el sorber de mocos.

Para desgracia de Bokuto, el pelinegro rompió el abrazo que los mantenía unidos para poder secar restos de lágrimas y limpiar su nariz, de vez en cuando tenía la apariencia de que volvería a romperse a llorar por el temblor aún visible en sus hombros. Tomó aire para así calmarse mejor y aliviar un poco el dolor en su pecho, llevó su mano derecha al puente de su nariz, apretándola como si el dolor de cabeza pasara a una jaqueca.

Más calmado y aliviado, luego de soltar todo aquel peso de plomo que sentía oprimir su pecho —Gracias —bufó mentalmente al darse cuenta que su "gracias" salió seco. No quería ser mal interpretado como suele ocurrirle a menudo. Miró al de cabello erizado bicolor y no podía menos que estar sorprendido al ver la expresión del chico. Le sonreía, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y si pudiese, quizás agrandaría aún más la sonrisa. Podía ver que le brillaban sus ojos, inyectados de felicidad pura. Ver esa expresión lo dejó tranquilo.

—¡Me alegro que ya te encuentres mejor! —sólo le dio las gracias ¿por qué piensa que está "mejor"? —Por cierto, mi nombre es Bokuto Koutarou —aun no borraba esa centelleante mirada.

—Akaashi Keiji —se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar pues aún la siente pesada, incluso adolorida. Keiji no quería ser descortés con el contrario pero la mirada de Bokuto lo seguía a cada movimiento que él hacía por mínimo que fuese, una mirada penetrante que le hacía sentir un tanto incómodo. Deseaba pedirle que no hiciese eso pero ¿cómo hacerlo sin que se mal interprete? Cerró sus ojos y dejó salir un suspiro de rendición cuando segundos después algo lo detuvo.

Sintió un ligero peso sobre sus labios a la vez que los sentía húmedos, abrió de par en par sus ojos encontrando el rostro de Bokuto sobre el suyo, cayendo en la cuenta. El maldito se había lanzado a besarlo de forma descarada. Inmóvil por el shock del momento, se percató de que el contrario lo empujaba con su cuerpo contra la puerta del baño habiéndolo tomado por los hombros y así profundizar el beso. O intentarlo.  
Akaashi no tenía claro si con empujarlo bastaría, sin embargo, antes de que pudiese siquiera mover sus manos, el oji-ambar exigía paso para su lengua dentro de su boca. Eso sí que no se lo dejaría pasar.

 ** _-o-_**

 ** _._**

—Oi, Konoha, no te emborraches o te dejaremos en la calle —lamentablemente el baterista podía perder la noción de lo que bebía con mucha facilidad

—No molestes, Kuroo —hipa — ¿P-por qué no vas a buscar a Bokuto? —con gran dificultad armó aquella frase con una lengua adormecida por el exceso de alcohol bebido. Luego dejó caer su cabeza de golpe contra la barra, Yaku se encargaba de ver que siguiera vivo.

—Kuroo, ve a ver si ese tonto está bien. Lleva mucho tiempo allá

No haría esperar por más tiempo para que el más bajo tuviese la oportunidad de regañarle, de por sí, ya podía estar un poco irritado por el actuar de Konoha.  
Se dirigió en dirección a los baños y una vez frente a la puerta, el peli-negro acercó su mano derecha para abrir esta pero antes de poder realizar dicha acción, un chico de cabello azabache salió de prisa chocando con su hombro izquierdo. Iba a hacer un comentario de protesta, sin embargo, el contrario tiempo no le dio tiempo cuando ya había abierto la boca, quedando con las palabras en su lugar. Chasqueó la lengua con un tanto de molestia mientras entraba al lugar, la puerta no abrió a tope completo sino que chocó con algo impidiendo que se abriera. Kuroo hizo entrar su cuerpo lo que más pudo para ver qué era aquello que estorbaba. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Bokuto sentado en el suelo con una mano en una de sus mejillas que pese a estar cubierta se podía entre ver cómo a cada segundo se inflamaba y tornaba más roja.  
El más bajo no se movía, no sabía si era por el dolor o qué pero su mirada estaba perdida.

—Hey, Bro ¿Qué ocurrió? —arrodillándose para así quedar a la altura de Bokuto, Kuroo lo miraba preocupado.

No hubo respuesta.

—Bro —volvió a llamar Kuroo. Nuevamente no hubo respuesta

— ¡Maldito lechuzaretrasada, responde! —la voz de Kuroo sonó con un toque de molestia debido a que su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse al no haber cooperación por parte del contrario.

-Bro, Era Akaashi ...

-¿Akaashi?

No volvió a preguntar nada más, sería perder tiempo cuando podía estar curando aquella inflamación en la mejilla izquierda de Bokuto. Pasó el brazo derecho por sobre sus hombros así cargando a Bokuto que al parecer se negaba a caminar incluso "Maldito ¿Tan fuerte fue el golpe que te dieron que te sacudieron el cerebro?" Maldecía mentalmente el más alto mientras llevaba a rastras al peli-bicolor fuera de los baños.

Con Konoha y Bokuto en calidad e bulto, el grupo optó por tomar sus cosas e irse del lugar. Optaron por no decir nada al dueño respecto a lo sucedido con Bokuto puesto que podría traerles problemas por ocasionar una pelea en los baños, poniendo en riesgo que no fuesen invitados nuevamente al bar.  
Una vez todo fue subido a la van de Yaku, el de cabello castaño claro puso en marcha la máquina dejando a cada uno en su respectivo hogar, Kuroo y Bokuto eran los únicos que vivían juntos por lo que siempre los dejaba para el final.

Luego de una severa advertencia por el conductor, este se marchó mientras les dedicaba una mirada mortífera. Ya fuera del campo visual del chico, Tetsurou golpeo la cabeza con un puño a Bokuto.

—¡Ouch! —llevando ambas manos a la zona dañada —¡Hey, estoy herido! —

—Sí, pero del cerebro y eso es de nacimiento —Kuroo estaba molesto con el otro. Habían intentado hablar el tema en la van, pero con lo pasado en copas que iba Konoha la situación se volvió un poco difícil de tratar, el rubio ceniza no dejaba de cantar Loba de Shakira o Livin la vida loca de Ricky Martin. El chico cantaba desafinado, pero con sentimiento.

—¡Más vale que ahora me cuentes lo que pasó! —Gritó Kuroo en lo que abría la puerta del apartamento donde ambos vivían.  
El lugar era acogedor, por decir algo. Ninguno se caracterizaba por ser realmente ordenado de en dónde dejaban sus cosas e incluso ropas, contaban con un simple living comedor para seis personas en total, algunos cuadros con paisajes y fotos del grupo adornaban colgando de las paredes blancas del lugar. La cocina era un desastre. Kuroo no tenía problemas para cocinar, es más, se le daba bastante bien, el problema era Bokuto que él hacía lo posible por aprender pero siempre lograba crear un desastre con cosas tan sencillas, que para él, era como intentar entender una teoría de Steven Hawking.  
Así fue como ambos se dejaron caer pesado en el sillón de cuero mientras Kuroo incitaba a hablar a su compañero que había ideo en busca de una bolsa de hielo a la cocina y algún medicamento que no estuviese caducado por ahí para aliviar un tanto el dolor.  
Cuando Bokuto terminó de relatar todo, aun cuando quería omitir algunas partes, era descubierto por el peli-negro siendo amenazado con la constante reducción de carne en su comida. Al final, Bokuto optó por contar todo sin omitir detalles.

Silencio.

—…tú eres imbécil o… No, no respondas —suspiró exasperado mientras procesaba lo ocurrido, su mano hizo un recorrido desde su frente a su mentón.

—¡Bro! Sólo fue un impulso… —intentaba defender su anterior actuar.

—Ahora no podrás ni volver a verle, grandísimo idiota. —Dejó caer su cuerpo mirando al televisor que se mantenía en silenció donde mostraban un comercial de dentífrico.  
Así estuvieron un buen rato, ninguno decía palabra alguna, Bokuto por su parte, jugaba con sus dedos y de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada que sostenía en sus manos para mirar por el rabillo de su ojo a su compañero. Una vez más, Y otra. Y otra.

—¡Tengo una idea! —Tetsurou se sobresaltó por el repentino grito mas no dijo nada esperando a que Bokuto siguiera hablando.

—Podemos buscar su número de celular con Kenma

—¿Kenma? ¿Qué tiene que ver el pudín aquí? —preguntó curioso antes de caer en cuenta mientras una sonrisa felina se esbozaba en sus labios.

Al siguiente día, Kozume fue convocado con la promesa de que ambos le regalarían un juego nuevo, el de cabello teñido debía admitir que la idea no era mala, pero, viniendo de la cabeza de Bokuto, era alucinante.  
Pasó una hora en la que Kenma tecleaba en su portátil con un Bokuto impaciente caminando de un lado a otro, algunas veces se detenía para acercarse al más bajo y echar un vistazo a lo que hacía para después reanudar su caminata ansiosa.

—Listo.

— ¿Ya has terminado? ¿Tienes su número? —Preguntó con los orbes abiertos de tal modo que podrían salirse de sus cuencas

—Sí… ten —el chico hacía todo lo posible por no hacer contacto visual con el impaciente que tenía casi encima suyo haciendo entrega de un papel con el número solicitado.

-¡HEY HEY HEY!

—Ahora que tienes el número ¿Qué piensas decirle? —miraba divertido Kuroo la escena.

—No lo sé —marcó el número en su celular y sin más demora, pulsó a llamar.  
Sonaron cinco tonos antes de que una voz tranquila, casi molesta se escuchara del otro lado de la línea.

-¡AGASHEEE!

Llamada finalizada.

Kuroo explotó en carcajadas mientras afirmaba su estómago como evitando que este saliera de un momento a otro y Kenma, él se había apartado intentando disimular una risa.

—Deja, lo voy a intentar —Aun riendo por lo sucedido Kuroo le quitó el móvil a Bokuto y volvió a marcar el número de Akaashi. Esta vez fueron tres tonos antes de descolgar la llamada. Silencio.

—Hey, Habla Kuroo Tetsurou y quería… No, Bokuto no volverá a gritar… ¿Que cómo? Pues conocemos a al-¡Hey! ¡No cuel-Argh! Colgó… —miró la pantalla oscurecida con el ceño fruncido.  
Ahora era el turno de Kenma de reírse.

—Inténtalo tú si te parece divertido —le acercó el móvil a Kenma.

—No quiero.

—No te pregunté.

—No me interesa hablar con él.

—Serán dos juegos si llamas.

—¿Aló? —Kuroo debió reprimir una carcajada a la rápida acción del menor, sin embargo, su gesto fue cambiando a una de asombro a medida oía parte de la conversación que se mantenía. Al terminar la llamada tanto Kuroo como Bokuto le estaban observando atónitos, casi se les podía ver caer la mandíbula del asombro.

—Acepta reunirse con ustedes mañana a las 6 pm en el centro. —

* * *

Gracias por leer!  
Espero les haya gustado.

La historia se me ocurrió luego de leer que no hay muchos fics en los que Akaashi sea seme, por otra parte, me gusta este tipo de música y me imaginé a los chicos en una banda... Me parece una imagen de lo más genial

—o—

Canciones:  
Thin Lizzy "whisky en el frasco" watch? V = wyQ-tScuzwM?

Led Zeppelin "Escalera al cielo" watch? V = oW_7XBrDBAA


	2. Chapter 2

_Sí, cambié el nombre a mi cuenta. Ya no es T'rissAvin, pues ese lo mantuve sólo mientras pensaba en uno definitivo, el cual es **Soulez**.  
Ahora lo que importa de verdad(?)_

 _Quiero agradecer a Avi por betear c:  
A __Miffmelon por presionarme a que escribiera(?) Y Saku por hacerme notar algunos errores que si bien eran del primer capítulo me ayudan a mejor y poder escribir mejor._

* * *

 **Capitulo II**

—

—

—

—

—¿Por qué debo acompañarlos?

El sol caería dentro de poco, las calles eran transitables en comparación a horas antes del día, la brisa del verano por fin refrescaba un poco creando un suave y agradable cambio de temperatura en las calles de Tokio. Como siempre, mucha gente iba y venía corriendo, algunas iban centradas hablando por teléfono, otros simplemente no tenían un semblante muy amigable.

Los tres chicos esperaban fuera de las puertas de un café.

-O-

—Acepta reunirse con ustedes mañana a las 6 pm en el centro. —Volvió a su lugar en el sillón tomando entre sus manos su PSP luego de dejar a un lado el móvil.

Silencio en la habitación.

—¿Cómo es que lo conoces?—preguntó un boquiabierto Kuroo.

—Pues… Akaashi trabaja en la tienda donde compro videojuegos —respondió como si nada.

—Y ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos?

—No sabía a quién se referían y no tenía su número.

—¿Y el número? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—Hablé con el hermano preguntando si conocía a alguien con las pobres descripciones que Bokuto nos dio…

-¡Oye!

—Me preguntó a qué se debía aquella pregunta y le conté lo que ocurrió. Luego de eso, me dijo que su hermano le había contado que un "tipo loco con cara de búho" le había acorralado en los baños del _Grill_ y lo besó… Pasaron unos segundos y me mandó el número de Akaashi. —decía todo sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla de su PSP. Mientras presionaba con agilidad cada botón de éste.

—¿Cómo conoces al hermano?... No estoy entendiendo cómo tenemos tanta suerte. —Pasó una mano por entre sus cabellos negros desordenándolos más de lo que estaban.

—El hermano fue mi compañero de facultad tiempo atrás.

—Kenma —se acercó al más bajo con una sonrisa ladina en su felino rostro. Tomó de ambos hombros a Kenma apretando levemente con las yemas de sus dedos —Tienes que venir con nosotros. —Sentenció.

—… ¿Qué? — Miró al azabache con gesto molesto —No iré.

—No te estoy preguntando.

-O-

—¿Por qué debo acompañarlos? —Kenma lucía con humor de perros. Desde el inicio no había querido acompañarlos, pero Kuroo no le había dado opciones, quitándole su consola portátil escondiéndola en su cuarto. Fue el único modo de "convencer" a Kenma de que debía acompañarlos.

—Tú fuiste quien consiguió que se reuniera con Bokuto.

—Sí, con él. Yo no debería estar aquí.—Kenma estaba cabizbajo jugando en el celular, evitando mirar al pelinegro.

—No seas así, hazlo por tu PCP.

—PSP. —Lo corrige.

—Eso.

Kuroo, miró al de orbes dorados más alto que se movía inquieto a su lado. Bokuto movía su cabeza a todas partes con sus dedos es la boca dando alusión a que se los estuviese comiendo o quizás realmente hacía eso.

El de cabello bicolor vestía una sudadera con el logo de _Pink Floyd_ de _The Wall_ , pantalones negros un poco gastados y arrugados a la altura de las pantorrillas y unas converse negras con blanco. De vez en cuando tomaba entre sus dedos índice y pulgar un anillo rotatorio puesto en su dedo anular derecho que le ayudaba a calmar un poco su nerviosismo en situaciones como estas. Otras veces caminaba de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado a la espera de una oportunidad para escapar y salir corriendo. Kuroo, por su lado, iba con una playera blanca simple pero que en la espalda iba grabado el nombre de la banda: _Amphetamine_. Pantalones azules marino rotos a la altura de las rodillas y un poco ajustados bajo éstas y unas zapatillas negras. Sus manos descansaban en los bolsillos de sus pantalones moviendo sus dedos al ritmo de una de sus canciones. Su oreja izquierda era casi, el lugar de todas las miradas, esta estaba repleta de perforaciones, gran parte de su hélix estaba ocupada por pequeños aros y cadenas que iniciaban desde la mitad hasta el lóbulo. Lo que más gustaba a Kuroo era su industrial cruzando en transversal, fue la primera perforación que se hizo algunos años atrás y lo que le motivó a hacerse más en la misma oreja.

Los minutos pasaban y un Bokuto inquieto se hacía notar cada vez más, del mismo modo el mal humor y ansiedad de Kenma al estar en el centro y sin poder jugar en esos momentos, el calor que hacía en esos momentos tampoco ayudaba a aplacar su molestia y pese a que podía contar con su móvil, pero no era suficiente como para lograr ignorar los quejidos, preguntas y lamentos del otro que; había que decirlo, eran bastante fuertes, lo que causaba que la gente les mirara poniendo nervioso al pobre Kenma.

Segundos después todo cesó. Tanto Kenma como Kuroo, miraban hacia delante sin entender qué ocurría, al igual que la gente alrededor de ellos. Bokuto corrió como un rayo en cuanto vio la figura delgada de Akaashi aparecer entre las personas que pasaban frente a él. El azabache vestía una playera color beige oscuro con un remolino en el centro, pantalones negros y unas zapatillas color caoba. Sobre su hombro izquierdo portaba un estuche negro de tamaño medio con la forma de un violín. El pobre chico no tuvo tiempo de reacción cuando los brazos de Bokuto ya lo estaban casi asfixiando por el efusivo abrazo de éste, Akaashi hacía lo posible por alejarlo aflojando el agarre pero le era muy difícil y a cada intento parecía que el agarre era cada vez más fuerte. Pensaba que estaba siendo abrazado por una boa constrictora.

Por sobre el hombro de un efusivo Bokuto, Akaashi pudo ver que dos personas más se acercaban hacia ellos. Reconoció al instante a Kenma, vestía una playera color verde neón junto con pantalones negros y zapatillas rojas con las puntas blancas. Para el de ojos color cian no fue difícil de reconocer puesto que había sido nombrado como un cliente habitual en el lugar de trabajo de Akaashi. Y el más alto, de los tres, Kuroo.

Su rostro y sonrisa ladina, casi ominosa, para el recién llegado, no habían cambiado en años, esa sonrisa que iba dedicada a él.

—Bokuto ya suéltalo. —Kuroo tira de uno de los brazos sin mucho éxito —Si no lo sueltas, volverá a molestarse contigo —automáticamente el agarre se detiene y Bokuto retrocede en dirección a Kuroo con los brazos en alto.

—Tanto tiempo, Akaashi —Miraba al chico con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Era sincero, aun así para Akaashi aquella sonrisa escondía segundas intenciones.

—Kuroo-san —Acompañó el saludo con una pequeña reverencia. Keiji pasaba su vista de Kuroo a Kenma que jugaba con su celular, evitando algún tipo de contacto visual con Bokuto que se movía inquieto en su posición junto a Kuroo.

—Tu cara no ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo igual. —sonrió.

—Tu rostro tampoco ha cambiado. Sigues siendo engreído —Akaashi respondió sin ganas. Ver al más alto le descomponía los ánimos.

-También

—¿Para qué pidieron que viniera? —Comenzaba a perder la paciencia y que estuviesen allí, de pie entre el mar de gente sólo empeoraba los ánimos de Akaashi.

—Mi Bro tiene algo que decirte —Dio un codazo en las costillas de Bokuto, a lo que esté se quejó llevando una mano a la zona afectada. —Habla, Bro.

—Akaashi ¿Te apetece ir a comer? —Un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Kuroo no se hizo esperar tras lo dicho por Bokuto. —¡Hey! ¡Bro, eso no fue nada genial!

—Lechuza tonta, no es eso a lo que venimos.—Dio un suspiro pesado a la vez que rascaba exasperado su nuca. —Discúlpate con él.

Fijó su mirada que antes estaba clavada en Kuroo, en Akaashi, quien lo observaba taciturno —Lo siento, Akaashi. No fue mi intención molestarte. — Apenado desvió su mirada a un lado, mirando el suelo.

Abrió, casi imperceptible, su boca. La disculpa de Bokuto lo había tomado un tanto desprevenido —No te preocupes, Bokuto-san. Eso ya pasó. — Bien sabía que esta reunión era para esto y más, aun así, le sorprendía que Bokuto se sintiese avergonzado por su anterior actuar.

No tardó mucho para que el de cabello veteado sonriera ampliamente —¡Tengo una idea! —Volvió sus mirada a Keiji, una mirada con ilusión —¡Vayamos a comer! Akaashi ¿Aceptas?

Akaashi se quedó observando al oji-ámbar unos segundos en los cuales podía ver la impaciencia crecer en los ojos del dueño. Bufó frunciendo levemente el entre cejo —Esta bien. —Acomodó el estuche de su violín en su hombro.

Para Kuroo, sólo le quedó aceptar tal idea y hacerse de ánimos para una posible larga noche. Miró de reojo a Kenma que continuaba en silencio y con la vista clavada en su móvil y, mientras oía a Bokuto y sus miles de ideas de qué comer, le quitó el móvil a Kenma quien inmediatamente hizo el intento por recuperar el aparato. El rubio miraba molesto al moreno y con desgano se movía alzando los brazos para alcanzar su celular que Kuroo sostenía por sobre su cabeza.

—Te lo haz ganado. —Fue todo lo que dijo acompañado de una sonrisa ladina. Acto seguido, devolvió el celular a Kenma quien no había entendido el trasfondo de la frase anterior. Aun así no le dio mayor importancia, volviendo a centrarse en el pequeño aparato de entre sus manos.

El grupo, ahora de cuatro personas, se dirigía caminando por las aglomeradas calles de Tokyo en dirección al apartamento del dúo dinámico. Por más que hiciese el intento, Bokuto no lograba captar la total atención de Akaashi que sólo respondía con monosílabos a todo lo que el otro le decía o preguntaba. Pese a ello, Bokuto no se daba por vencido aun cuando comenzaban a escasear las preguntas y temas de conversación.

Luego de haber llegado al apartamento, Bokuto corrió a la cocina arrastrando a Kuroo dejando a los otros dos en la sala de estar. Kenma por su lado, se dejó caer en el sofá aun con la vista clavada en la pantalla de su móvil, Akaashi le siguió sentándose junto a él en silencio.

Bokuto les observaba desde la puerta de la cocina, como si estuviese analizando a ambos chicos. Su rostro se contraía en una mueca de nerviosismo e impaciencia. Kuroo por su parte, le ignoraba a la vez que se disponía a preparar la cena.

—¿No te parece increíble? —Rompió el silencio Bokuto.

—¿El qué? —Movía el cuchillo con agilidad y destreza cortando algunos vegetales.

—Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que estuvimos los tres juntos.

—Si…

—Se siente un poco de nostalgia. Hey ¿Crees que siga molesto? —Preguntó girándose para mirar a Kuroo quien le daba la espalda.

—Es posible. Recuerda que cuando éramos pequeños siempre se molestaba con mis bromas —rio amargo.

—Tengo la idea de que algo cambió en él… —Desde aquel encuentro en el _Grill_ , Bokuto no ha logrado quitar de su mente la imagen de los ojos de Akaashi. Aquella vez se veían vidriosos y apagados, sin embargo, él recordaba que esos orbes tenían algo en particular que ahora carecía.

Aun con la intriga, no se separaba de la puerta de la cocina sin quitar la vista a Akaashi que sólo se limitaba a mirar a los alrededores y en ocasiones lograba sacar alguna respuesta que no fuese un "hm" a Kenma.

La cena consistía en unos cuantos onigiri, a petición de Akaashi y que nadie se opuso a la idea. Y para Bokuto, un especial de carne asada con algunos vegetales estratégicamente escondidos en el plato. La cena fue adornada por un silencio incómodo. Al término de esta, Kuroo recogió los platos mientras Kenma se iba a dejar caer, nuevamente, sobre el sofá pero esta vez estaba acostado boca abajo con la vista en su PSP que minutos atrás había recuperado.

Bokuto por su parte, llevó a Akaashi a ver el paisaje nocturno desde el balcón. La vista desde el piso quince era espectacular. La ciudad siendo iluminada por las intontables y pequeñas luces mantenía a ambos chicos con la vista hacía el frente. Akaashi no decía nada, simplemente se maravillaba con la sencillez del paisaje y de cómo las luces creaban diversas figuras a la distancia. Bokuto lo observaba en silencio, buscando algún modo de romper el silencio que comenzaba a incomodarle pero pese a sus esfuerzos por pensar en un tema en que no fuese casi ignorado, terminó por darse por vencido y volver su vista hacia delante.

—Y, dime Akaashi ¿A qué te dedicas? —Preguntó Kuroo rompiendo el silenció. Hacia unos tres minutos que los veía y al percatarse que la situación no cambiaba decidió hacer algo. —Además de ser vendedor en la tienda ñoña de Kenma.

—Toco en una orquesta. —Continuaba con la vista en frente, dando la espalda a Kuroo.

—¿Eres músico también?¿Qué instrumento tocas? ¿Cantas? ¿Cómo se llaman? —Al fin pudo hablar dejando de sentirse incómodo, gracias a la intervención oportuna de Kuroo.

—Cálmate, lechuza —Posó una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Bokuto, luego dio unos pequeños golpecitos.

—Se llama " _Swallow_." Es una orquesta. —Se giró para así disfrutar de la briza en su espalda.

—¿Tocas en una orquesta? —Silbó a la par que abría sus ojos en señal de asombro —Debes ser muy bueno tocando.

—¿Por qué estás en una croqueta? —Mira curioso a Akaashi.

—¡Orquesta! ¡Sordo! —Corrigió entre molesto y con ganas de reír por la ocurrencia de su compañero.

—Ah… ¡Oh! ¡Es donde un hombre de traje mueve un palito para todas partes como espantando moscas! —Movía sus brazos de modo exagerado.

—Ignóralo. Dime ¿Qué instrumento tocas? —Bokuto abrió la boca para hacer una protesta pero decidió que mejor no y se fue a su habitación.

—Toco el violín.

—Vaya, estamos ante un violinista profesional —La mirada de Akaashi se tensó un poco luego del comentario de Kuroo, a lo cual éste no paso por alto. Una sonrisa ladina se escapó en sus labios cuando Bokuto regresó cargando una guitarra acústica—No te pondrás a tocar ahora, bro.

—Broo —Alargó la "o" como protesta de niño pequeño.

—Me gustaría oír tocar algo por Bokuto-san —Sin hacer esperar más a Akaashi, Bokuto se cruzó la correa de su guitarra con una sonrisa y mirada cómplice, que sólo Kuroo sabía lo que significaba.

Bokuto no esperó más y comenzó a deslizar una uñeta verde esmeralda por las cuerdas de su guitarra dando paso a las notas de " _Blood brothers_ " de _Iron Maiden_. Kuroo que había entendido la mirada anterior de Bokuto, comenzó a cantar. Y al momento de llegar el coro, Bokuto se le unía.

Akaashi que les escuchaba atentamente, observaba cómo se acoplaban ambos. Recordando aquellos años en los que conoció a ambos amigos inseparables. Pese a que han pasado más de diez años sin verles podía decir que no han cambiado en absoluto, seguían siendo los mismos idiotas alegres que sólo ellos, mediante su propio lenguaje, se entendían sin mediar palabra alguna.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció? Genial ¿Cierto? —Atropelló preguntando Bokuto una vez terminaron, dejando a un lado, con sumo cuidado, su guitarra para después dirigirse con la mirada a Akaashi.

—Tocan bastante bien y logran congeniar a la perfección. —Amos amigos se miraron sonriendo, como si la opinión de Akaashi valiese mucho.

—Ahora, cuéntanos algo sobre " _Swallow_ " —Kuroo pasó un brazo por los hombros de Akaashi atrayéndolo a él —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tocando?

—Estoy en la orquesta de hace cinco años pero toco oficialmente hace dos años —Tomó el brazo de Kuroo para quitárselo de encima.

—Eso quiere decir que ya has estado en frente de algún público —Bokuto había dejado su guitarra con sumo cuidado a un lado de él apoyada en la pared.

—Sí. Este año se hará un recital en unos meses más—Ambos chicos lo miraron asombrados,. Luego se miraron el uno al otro.

-¿OYA?

-¿OYA OYA?

-OYA OYA OYA

Un escalofrío recorrió la nuca de Keiji al ver las miradas de ambos amigos, cómplices y tontos desde siempre —¿En qué están pensando ahora? —Tenía miedo de la posible respuesta de ambos, aun así, su boca se movió por si sola formulando aquella pregunta.

—Tú podrías hablar bien de nosotros para que podamos tener un concierto en al menos un teatro… —Bokuto pasó su brazo por los hombros de Kuroo interrumpiendo lo que el otro decía —Es seguro que sepas conseguir buenos contactos, Agaashi.

Frunciendo levemente el ceño, Akaashi miró a ambos como si estuviesen hablando alguna idiotez —Me niego.

—Vamos, no seas así con nosotros. Sólo queremos avanzar y ser reconocidos —Decía moviendo sus manos en súplica desesperada y un gran brillo de ruego en sus orbes dorados.

—Ya nos haz escuchado tocar, nos puedes recomendar, hablar de nuestra música…— Entrecerró los ojos acompañando su mirada con una sonrisa gatuna. Kuroo no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad. —¿Qué hay que hacer para que nos ayudes en esto?

—¡¿Ah?! ¿De verdad creen que pediría algo a cambio? —No salía de su asombro de la descarada pregunta de Kuroo.

—No. Pero por algo se inicia ¿No crees? —Sonrió ladino.

—…Tsk. Está bien. Buscaré a alguien que esté en interesado en una banda como la suya. —Soltó un suspiro mientras rascaba un tanto incómodo su nuca. Tetsurou y Koutarou chocaban palmas entre ellos transformándolo en un apretón de mano al instante.

—O—

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —Empujó con ambas manos a Bokuto molesto. La osadía de besarlo había sobrepasado el límite del azabache.

—Lo siento… —Estaba un tanto avergonzado por su comportamiento, mas no sentía que hubiese hecho algo mal. Miró a Akaashi que limpiaba su boca con el dorso de su mano empuñada. Había algo en él que le hacía traer recuerdos nostálgicos. —Akaashi…

Keiji se limitó a observar a Bokuto mientras este hacía mohines con su boca, y miraba de un lado a otro, arriba y abajo como si buscara algo. Aun que para el azabache se veía más como si estuviese haciendo un sobre esfuerzo y pronto saldría humo de aquella cabeza con cabello bicolor.

No tardó mucho hasta que un grito acompañado de chasqueo de dedos rompieran el silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Como si al fin encontrara lo que buscaba, Bokuto le miró con una reluciente sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa sincera que no veía hacía tiempo.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Ya recuerdo! No nos veíamos desde primaria…! —Era casi incapaz de contener su felicidad en estos momentos, Bokuto estaba tentado de saltar y encerrar a Akaashi en un fuerte abrazo. Estuvo a un paso de hacerlo, aun así se contuvo luego de ver el semblante en el contrario —¿Ocurre algo?

—Bokuto-san ¿De verdad eres tú…? —Se veía sorprendido y no era para menos.

—Me pregunto por qué no te reconocí a penas te vi… Te ves igual que antes

—Tú no has dejado de ser ruidoso, Bokuto-san —Estaba deseando salir corriendo de allí pero era seguro que Bokuto lo detendría.

Carcajeo acercándose al azabache —Esto será aún más divertido ahora. Debes venir conmigo y los demás. Te aseguro que KuBro se pondrá feliz de verte. —Pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros del contrario, Bokuto se disponía a salir de los baños junto a Akaashi. —Luego de que desaparecieras de la escuela, Kubro y yo nos preguntamos si te habían secuestrado o alg…—Bokuto no logró terminar la frase al ser interrumpido por un golpe en su rostro. Akaashi había asestado un combo directo en su mejilla izquierda.

A causa del golpe, Bokuto trastabilló cayendo sobre su trasero, llevando una mano a la zona lastimada, se quedó perplejo mirando al azabache que, le observaba con un claro enojo en su rostro. Ahora entendía que era aquello que le faltaba a Akaashi. —Akaashi… ¿Qué…?

—Lo siento, Bokuto-san. —Sin esperar a que el otro tuviese la oportunidad de ponerse de pie, Keiji huyó de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Su mano dolía y la sostenía con la otra mientras reprimía una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Al salir del baño, chocó con alguien. Por el rabillo de su ojo le reconoció al instante, haciendo que acelerara el paso y así salir pronto de aquel lugar.

En su mente, se repetía una y otra vez que Bokuto no se merecía aquello, sin embargo, el recuerdo de aquellos años le hizo perder el control, descargando frustración he ira contenida de años atrás en Bokuto.

La mera mención de aquel día en el que debió dejar de asistir a la primaria, hizo rememorar todo por lo que tuvo que pasar hasta que cumplió dieciséis años.

No supo cómo ni en qué momento tomó un taxi hasta su departamento, simplemente tenía la cabeza a punto de hervir de frustración. Ahora se sentía fatal por Bokuto, en verdad él no tenía culpa de nada. Entro a su departamento, encontrándose con su hermano que iba de camino a su cuarto con un vaso de agua.

—Bienvenido, Kei-chan —Saludó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro de porcelana.

—Por favor, Tooru, no me llames así. —Se quitó los zapatos y luego se disculpó con una pequeña reverencia de antes de poder dirigirse a la ducha.

En su cama, mirando el techo en medio de la oscuridad, Keiji reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido en el día. Más específicamente en la tarde, en el _Grill_. Debía disculparse apropiadamente con Bokuto pero ¿Cómo lo haría? No tenía modo de comunicarse con él, tampoco tenía certeza de que tuviese suerte de volver a encontrarlo en el bar.

Cerró sus ojos, comenzando a entrar en un sueño, sintiéndose liviano.

Su móvil sonó sacándolo de golpe de su estado. Maldiciendo mentalmente, tomó su celular viendo que se trataba de un número desconocido. A punto de ignorarlo, Keiji optó por atender la llamada.

Del otro lado, se escuchó un estruendoso grito, reconociendo al instante la potencia y voz, cortó por mero susto. ¿Realmente no estaba enojado con él? ¿Luego de que lo golpeara injustamente? Bokuto jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo.

Una segunda llamada se hizo sentir, siendo el turno de Kuroo. Era con quien menos deseaba hablar en esos momentos, por lo que apenas tuvo la oportunidad le cortó la llamada, esperando a que no sonará nuevamente. Para su mala suerte, sonó una tercera vez pero esta vez se llevó una sorpresa.

Luego de hablar un momento con Kenma, Keiji accedió a reunirse con ellos. Y pese a que tenía una idea de qué podría ser, comenzaba a retractarse de su decisión… Pero no tendría otra oportunidad, posiblemente.

Cerró sus ojos quedándose dormido al fin con el móvil en la mano. Una escurridiza sonrisa se escapó a sus labios adornando su rostro dormido.

—

—

—

—

* * *

Gracias por leer!


End file.
